LAX Boys
by Greengirl17
Summary: What happens one day after sports when Lily is wearing a too-short skirt & the Marauders & friends are carpooling? Note: All muggles


**LAX Boys**

**AUTHORS NOTE:** _**This takes place in an all muggle setting, everyone is a muggle. Also, this is slightly based on a true event. Again, I emphasize the word SLIGHTLY. Lily's thoughts are in italics. Also, please don't hate me. This is my first fic of the Marauders & Lily & their friends in their teen years. Reviews, even criticizing everything are encouraged. I really hope this doesn't suck…**_

**DISCLAIMER:**_** I do not own anything of the Harry Potter series. The books belong to J.K. Rowling & the movies belong to Warner Bros.**_

**WARNINGS:**_** mention of sex, mild language, feminine products**_

I, Lily Evans, am I runner. I can run & jump. Those happen to be my two best qualities. Except for studying. & the fact that I have amazing hair, even though I hate it. But, never mind that. To sum it up, I am a track girl. Here at my school, I am a 7th grader & on the track team, which takes place in the spring.

The spazzy kids are in boys' track, the most popular girls & boys in lacrosse, the preppy girls in softball, the repulsive yet well-known boys in baseball, & assorted girls in track. That's one thing I like about it. In track, you don't get labels on your social life. Only how fast you are, how high or long you jump, or how far you throw. Me, being pretty much a social outcast(except for the constant annoyance that the popular boys give me EVERY STINKING DAY- not that I'm complaining… Well, maybe I am, but you get the point), especially love this part about track. I only have three friends, & those are Emmeline Vance, a beautifully popular girl(who happens to be on the lacrosse team), Alice Prewett(who does softball), & Dorcas Meadows, who says that sports are lame(LAM-O).

Well, on to the story!

* * *

><p>One day, we got let out early from track. That day, I had been wearing new new skirt I had recently bought. It was pretty short. On my feet, I was wearing my(also new) plastic white heeled shoes.<p>

My mom has a strict schedule, so if track ends early, she can't pick me up any earlier. & anyway, on Wednesdays, my mom is always late, & that day just happened to be a Wednesday(yippee!- not). So, everyone else had already gotten picked up(on girl's track at least. Boy's track ended half an hour before girls' track, baseball ended ten minutes after track ended(on a regular day), & softball, girls' lacrosse, & boys's lacrosse had games that day. & so, everyone else was either not out yet, or already gone.

After ten minutes of waiting, I was so bored & without anyone to talk to & without a book to read that I started pacing. Back & forth, & back & forth along the sidewalk. I just loved hearing my plastic heels click against the sidewalk, but did not appreciate the feeling of my skirt blowing in the slight wind. I felt like my neon orange cotton granny-panty(as Dorcas called them) underwear would show at any moment. I groaned. How could I have been so stupid to wear that underwear with that skirt that day? It was practically an invitation for everyone to see my horrible underwear! Ugh! Curse my infatuation with fashionable skirts!

I tugged down my skirt, making sure no one was watching. Turns out, there was no one in sight except for the parents. I sighed a sigh of relief(that makes sense, right?). I looked around the corner of the school to see if anyone was coming. _Great. _I thought. Looks like the boys' lacrosse game is over. I saw one boy, Frank Longbottom(Alice's crush), coming. He looked pretty jovial, so his team must have won the game. But, he wasn't cocky. I assume that's why she likes him. I seriously don't see anything attractive about him though…

_Oh God…_ I thought to my self. He had seen me staring at him. I obviously couldn't see myself, but I could just imagine the violent shade of red that I was turning. I turned away when he passed so that he wouldn't be able to see my face. When my face had returned back to its normal shade, I looked back & saw him get into a navy blue SUV, his lacrosse things already in the trunk. But, after he got in the car, it didn't move. _That's odd…_ I guessed he might have been carpooling.

No sooner than I had thought that did Peter Pettigrew come along, looking pretty awkward trying to hold all of his equipment without falling over. When he unloaded his things, it looked like he had fallen backwards(I have no idea) into the trunk. He then got up, dropping a few things along the way, but leaving them there, then stumbled into the car door, then after two tries, finally got the sliding door to open. _SUCH a klutz…_

Thoroughly bored, I continue my pacing, trying to make it seem as though I'm not thinking about a certain three people, three LAX boys that rule the school.

Then, I heard it.

Laughter. The laughter of none other than(pause for dramatic effect)… the Marauders(except for Peter, but he was too much of a klutz to be actually remembered as part of the group by others). I could recognise that laughter anywhere. It is the thing that I dread the MOST out of EVERYTHING.

They rounded the corner, their chatter becoming louder & louder.

_Please… please don't let them see me! Or notice me! Or anything!_ I had thought with my eyes squeezed shut, hoping that would make me invisible.

It was obvious that my efforts were useless, because I heard Sirius Black laugh & say, "Hey, look! Evans is constipated!" They all burst into laughter, thinking that I hadn't heard.

_HELLO? ANYONE THERE? WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME, MYSTERIOUS FORCE? URGH!_

Three words. I. Hate. Boys.

Three more words. Especially. LAX. Boys.

_EF' YOU GODDAMMIT BLACK!_ I silently screamed in my head as the Marauders stuffed their lacrosse junk into the navy blue car's trunk. From how Sirius sat in the front seat, I was assuming that it was Sirius's mom driving the car.

_Oh, God. Why the hell am i even noticing who's sitting where? Oiy, my head is a mess… & why the hell is that freakin' car not moving yet?_

I got my answer when Amos Diggory passed by. "Hey! Diggory!" James Potter yelled. Diggory turned to him.

"Is Kingsley out yet?" James asked.

"He'll be out soon." Amos replied, then walked off toward his ride.

I sighed. _How much longer will I have to suffer through this pain that is their presence? & how many damn LAX boys with inflated egos(thus creating giant heads) can fit into one car? Ugh. Someone should make a chart…***_

"Lily!" I heard someone say from inside the car. It sounded slightly like Remus Lupin, but I couldn't be sure. I looked at the car for a moment, trying to find the person, but the windows were tinted, so i just made a "I-couldn't-care-less-even-if-you-may-be-a-hot-&-popular-guy" face, & turned away to continue pacing.

_…WAIT! Scratch the hot part. They're not hot. Well… NO! Not hot!_

"Hey, Evans!" a voice called, interrupting me from my thoughts. I looked at the direction of the voice, to see Sirius closing the tinted car window. I groaned in annoyance & checked my watch.

_Urgh! How much longer will it take for my mom to get here? & when will those damn LAX boys leave already?_

&, as I was deep in thought, I didn't notice the breeze pick up, lifting up my skirt & showing off my underwear. I heard snickers in the direction of the car & looked down in mortification. I quickly pushed my skirt down as my face flushed a million different shades of red.

Just then(finally! Something lucky happens to me!), my mom's car pulled up. I quickly grabbed my backpack & ran to the door, still hearing the snickers behind me, & opened it as quickly as I could. As I was getting in, my backpack got stuck in the door, causing the snickers to rise to full-out laughter.

With a hard tug, I finally managed to free my backpack, but having a tampon fall out in the process. I decided to leave it there, I didn't know how much more embarrassment I could take.

I looked at my mom & said, "Please, step on it." She must have seen my expression of pure mortification & embarrassment, because she started driving at 40mi/hr, when the limit was 20.

* * *

><p>It was the day after that horrible incident. When the teacher went outside for a few minutes in math, which was the one class that I had with all the buffoons that were in the SUV, they had the nerve to approach me.<p>

"Hey, Evans." I stared back at him icily.

"Hello… _Potter_." I responded, pronouncing his name like how a vegan would pronounce the word "slaughter house". Unfortunately, he didn't seem to catch on to my behaviour.

"I believe that _this_," he said, pulling out my fallen tampon, as I looked at him in mortification, my jaw visibly hanging open in shock & fear of what was going to happen. "is yours, Evans." I just sat there, frozen to the spot, not moving a muscle. & he just dangled it in front of my face. He must have realised that I wasn't going to move, so he got off of his chair, & kneeled down in front of me, holding the tampon out in the palms of his hands.

"Sweet maiden Lily, I give you your monthly gift." he said loud enough for the whole class to hear.

_Well, that wasn't _that_ bad…_

"Thank you, dear James." I said, playing along.

"Your welcome." he said. "&, who know what your next monthly gift from me will be? Maybe I'll give you new underwear to replace those orange granny panties." I could feel the colour in my face draining away. "Or, maybe I'll give you something else hard to put up your pussy‡." he added with a wink. "Meow."

I sat there in shocked silence for one second, until the class started bursting into laughter. Then, I finally came to my senses & slapped him across the face, then hit him on the head with my 700 page textbook. I was happy to see that he had fallen on the floor & passed out. The class started laughing even more at this. Even James's friends laughed at him. It was all very entertaining, until the teacher marched strait into the room, took one look at Lily with a textbook in her hand, & a passed out James, & said, "Did you all finish the questions on the board?" as if nothing had happened. To say the class was shocked was an understatement.

At lunch, Alice asked me, "What was that all about during math?"

"A long, horrible story." I said as the Marauders & friends passed, smirking at me, Potter winking at me. I promptly buried my face in my hands & groaned.

"Stupid LAX boys."

‡I do not like to use this word, it just fit with the sentence.

*****LAX Boys Status Personality Size Ego**

_**James Potter**_

Head Marauder

Complete & utter arse who enjoys publicly humiliating people.

Size of the entire galaxy

_**Sirius Black**_

Marauder Prankster

Bloody annoying wanker

Size of the Solar System

_**Remus Lupin**_

Smartest Marauder

Teacher's favourite student in school, but party boy on weekends

Pacific Ocean

_**Peter Pettigrew**_

Least Infamous Marauder

Klutz, a bit chubby

Earth

_**Frank Longbottom**_

Non-Marauder

Quick, Agile, strange love of plants

State of Tennessee(which is not that large)

_**Kingsley Shacklebolt**_

Independent Non-Marauder

Muscly, Scary

Undetermined


End file.
